Es mi fiesta y lloro si quiero
by a.k.a. Rachel Summers
Summary: Reiner está sentado en una habitación vacía y tiene una escopeta en la boca [Spoilers del manga].


Llevo volviéndome loca desde que leí el último capítulo del manga. Si no sacaba esto de mi sistema iba a terminar cortándome las venas.

Todos los errores son míos.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan** y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Yo no poseo nada, solo los feels y las ideas.

* * *

 _Este fanfic participa del concurso "Shingeki no Marley" de la página de Facebook Shingeki no Kyojin no Fanfictions._

* * *

Es mi fiesta y lloro si quiero

Su madre solía cantarle una canción de cuna cuando era niño, muy niño, prácticamente bebé. Era una canción vieja, una que ya nadie recordaba, una que hablaba de guerra y desesperanza y dolor; ella se sentaba a su lado y la cantaba hasta que estuviera dormido, e incluso continuaba escuchándola en sueños, como un eco de lo último que había hecho antes de dormirse. Muchos años después continuó escuchándola; había olvidado la letra, pero la melodía suave, tormentosa, que le apretaba el pecho y le desgarraba en pedazos siguió sonando de manera repetitiva, todas las noches, como una orquesta de fondo en sus pesadillas.

Volvió a recordarla completamente cuando ponía la escopeta en su boca, con el sabor acre y ahumado de la pólvora llenándole la garganta.

 _Cierra los ojos,_

 _el sol comienza a ponerse._

 _Estarás bien, ya nadie puede_

 _hacerte daño. Ven a la luz de la mañana._

 _Tú y yo estaremos_

 _sanos y salvos._

Puso el dedo índice en el gatillo y lo mantuvo ahí.

Había mirado por última vez el reloj hacía varios minutos, pero seguramente ya serían más de las dos de la tarde. La habitación estaba vacía y bien cerrada, y no había nadie tampoco en los pasillos, ni mucho menos detrás de la puerta; probablemente lo encontrarían de noche, cuando la sangre se hubiera secado, o al día siguiente, cuando su ausencia se hiciera demasiado obvia.

Probablemente habría gente que lo lloraría, como Gabi o su madre.

Probablemente habría gente que lo odiaría por hacer algo tan egoísta y cobarde, como Pokko o Magath, o incluso el mismo gobierno.

Probablemente lo mantendrían en secreto, probablemente lo quemaran. Probablemente insistirían en que alguien se comiera sus restos, solo para comprobar si es posible pasar un Poder Titán de esa manera.

Probablemente debió haber dejado algunas explicaciones. Probablemente lo olvidarían después de un rato.

Sentía el pecho apretado, como si estuvieran estrujándole algo por dentro, como si hubieran agarrado ese algo y lo hubieran amarrado con una cuerda. Estaba sudando, un sudor frío que le resbalaba desde la nuca hasta la espalda, y aunque no estaba nervioso ni asustado, tenía la garganta anudada.

Cerró los ojos, dejando que las voces que le gritaban dentro de su cabeza lo hicieran a rienda suelta.

 _«¡Demonio!»._

 _«¡Traidor!»._

 _«Ustedes son los peores enemigos en la historia de la humanidad»._

 _«Eras como un hermano para mí»._

 _«Te mataré con mis propias manos»._

Era como un enjambre de abejas, todas con una voz que no era la suya.

Estaba cansado. Tan, tan cansado. Cansado de estar de pie, cansado de avanzar, cansado de respirar. Estaba cansado de cerrar los ojos y ver fantasmas, cansado de escuchar sus voces dormido y también despierto.

 _«Eras como un hermano…»_

Quería ponerle fin a todo. Quería terminarlo de manera definitiva, hundirse en la oscura tranquilidad de la inconsciencia, en un lugar donde no se sintiera aplastado por el peso de la culpa, donde no viera el rostro de los que alguna vez lo llamaron amigos o de los que lo llaman guerrero. Quizás Magath y Pokko tuvieran razón, y era un cobarde y un egoísta, pero él simplemente estaba cansado de todo esto.

El peso de la escopeta contra su lengua se sentía firme, seguro, como una confirmación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, y aunque no estaba nervioso o asustado, por dentro comenzaba a sentirse aterrado.

Pero él ya no tenía nada que perder. Le habían quitado todo, desde su nombre hasta su propia identidad. Lo habían jalado en todas las direcciones opuestas, alejándolo centímetro a centímetro de lo que realmente era, dejando solamente pedazos de lo que realmente era. Incluso ahora todavía lo hacían, lo estiraban hasta el límite de su fuerza, lo partían en retazos hasta que ya no quedaba nada, hasta que no ya no era nada, hasta que ya no era ni un guerrero ni un soldado ni tampoco Reiner Braun. Lo habían deshilachado.

Y realmente no podía culpar a nadie por ello. Esta era la vida que le había tocado, le gustara o no, y nada de lo que hubiera podido hacer lo hubiera cambiado.

A veces le gustaba pensar en cómo de diferentes serían las cosas de haber nacido como la gente de Mare, cómo de diferente hubiera sido todo de haber nacido en Paradis. Hubo un tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y eso era todo lo que podía ver, era todo en lo que podía pensar a cada minuto del día. Habría sido diferente. Todo habría sido tan diferente, y él hubiera sido diferente, pero al final solo se quedó en eso, en sueños, en fantasías.

Ahora, cuando cierra los ojos, lo único que puede ver son sus propios pecados riéndose en su cara.

Todo habría sido tan diferente, de haber nacido en Paradis. Estaba seguro de que lo hubieran llorado, todos _ellos_ lo hubieran llorado, habrían hecho un escándalo al encontrarlo muerto. O quizás no hubiera sido necesario, porque entonces no serían tan miserable, no se sentiría tan despedazado. Quizás entonces no hubiera tenido que poner el dedo en el gatillo.

Pensó en la canción de cuna de su madre, y pensó en cómo reaccionaría ella cuando le informaran sobre lo ocurrido. Quizás ella lo lloraría y guardaría sus cenizas, si es que realmente lo quemaban. Quizás se sintiera traicionada. Quizás todos se sintieran traicionados, traicionados nuevamente por el traidor, el que se había ido siendo un niño creyente y había regresado diferente por culpa de los demonios de Paradis.

Eso era lo mejor que sabía hacer. Traicionar a la gente que lo quería.

Se preguntó cuán diferentes serían las cosas ahora si Bertholdt estuviera a su lado, si Marcel estuviera a su lado. Si cualquiera estuviera a su lado, no importaba quien fuera. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había escrito cartas disculpándose con ellos durante estos cuatro años, cartas que nunca habían salido del cajón de su mesita. Las había escrito para callar las voces que gritaban dentro de su cabeza, para que evitar ahogarse dentro de ellas. Le había escrito a Bertholdt, a Annie, a Marcel, a todos y cada uno de _ellos_ , rogándoles que lo perdonaran, sabiendo que jamás tendría una respuesta.

Hoy se las había comido todas, deseando volver a tragarse sus palabras. De nada servía escribirle nada, porque ellos estaban muertos y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en acompañarlos.

 _«¿No ibas a eliminar a cada uno de los titanes? Si se trata de ti, sé que puedes hacerlo»._

Sus dedos se acomodaron en el gatillo.

Hubo un golpe del otro lado de la pared.

* * *

La de veces que he llorado escribiendo esta cosa. Creo que con esto compruebo nuevamente que Reiner es mi segundo personaje favorito, y que nada de lo que le ha pasado era su culpa.

#PROTECTREINERBRAUN2K17

Cualquier insulto, déjenme un review.

Besos. Cuídense.

`v`)/


End file.
